Dodge System
The Dodge System is a new system released in Season V that accomodates all characters. It allows the player to be immune to incoming attacks by surrounding themselves with a yellow aura. Also, an evasive maneuver is possible if the player presses the left or right button twice. Pressing Alt will activate the Dodge System, which saps a little bit of the SA bar; if the evasive maneuver is used, more SA bar is consumed in the process. When the SA bar is completely depleted, it will turn red and the Dodge System cannot be used until the bar recharges itself and turns yellow again. This new system is only available in Dungeons; in PvP, players are still reliant on their character's movements, whether or not they have a dodge. Some dodges can be used also to gain more height during a jump. Each character has a different dodge animation, but each job of a character have the same dodge animation. *Elesis: guards with her weapon; rolls similarly to her evasive skill. *Lire: stances herself with her weapon outward; slides diagonally upward similarly to Edel's Air. *Arme: raises her staff; uses a portal to teleport. *Lass: takes on a stance with his weapon outward; disappears and quickly reappers to another location as if using Shadow Vanish. *Ryan: stances himself with his weapon outward: rolls. *Ronan: stances himself, holding his weapon to his side; slides diagonally upward. *Amy: stances herself with her weapon outward; slides diagonally upward. *Jin: takes on a crane stance; rolls. *Sieghart: stances himself while holding up his hand; rolls. *Mari: holds up her hands; vanishes through a portal below her and reappears through another portal. *Dio: leans forward; teleports as if using Blink. *Zero: **Freelancer: leans forward; rolls **Stance: guards with Grandark; rolls. (NOTE: using the Dodge System while in a stance will use up more of the SA bar than usual.) *Ley: stances herself; vanishes through a portal above her and reappears through another portal. An inverted version of Mari's dodge. *Rufus: stances himself with his Eyeteeth forward; rolls. *Rin: stances herself with her unfolded fan outward; slides forward. *Asin: takes on a crane stance; rolls diagonally upward. *Lime: holds her hand out; rolls. *Edel: stances herself with her Rapier outward; slides diagonally upward. *Veigas: holds both of his hands outward; uses his teleport dash. *Uno: holds his hand out; phases through the opponent. Unlocking Trivia *When using Zero's Defensive Stance, unlike the other stances, after rolling, he re-enters Defensive Stance. With other stances, he remains in the current stance. *After a dodge is used, it will also reset the jump counter of the character, meaning that they will be able to perform another jump attack, double jump, or any kind of aerial boost after the dodge. Lire, Amy, Edel could take advantage of their diagonal dodge along with their double jumps to traverse long heights. **Same applies to aerial boosts such as Dragon Knight's upward dive or Twilight Chaotic's upwards jump attack, although their dodge must be done quickly before they fall, since it won't increase their height. *Also, if one times a dodge onto any kind of rocket propelling movement, such as Mari's (or Zero's or Lime's when under certain buffs); Dragon Knight's or Twilight Chaotic's aerial boosts also fall under this category. If it is done correctly, the character will go much up higher than it normally would, like in the same way when they are struck by an attack during that frame. **As such, Dragon Knight and Twilight Chaotic can combine both the rocket propelling dodge frame and the aerial boost reset described in the two posts above to reach soaring heights.